rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Tamashi
Takashi Kato (タカシ ケート, Takashi)'' is a male supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series. He was suggested as an OC by "Shadowster" on FanFiction.Net. He resides in Sword Art Online and was trapped there with his younger sister, Irene when the death game began, along with the other 9,998 players. He is the sub-tank for the Remnants of Light. Appearance For one, Takashi is a physically strong boy. Having a fit and defined body, he can take quite a few hits as well as dish them out just as hard. Takashi's hair is a jet black, resembling his father. He also has his father's blue eyes which he shares with his sister, Inori. His skin is fair, a bit darker than others. When at school, Takashi wears a collared white shirt and red tie. He weirdly, ties his black blazer around his hips, his reason for doing so being that it constricts his movement. He wears black pants that match his suit and a pair of black shoes. When on his down time at home or out and about, Takashi would most likely be caught with jeans or sweat pants and a casual shirt and jacket over it. He also puts the front part of his hair up, as to not let his bangs get in his face. When starting Sword Art Online, Tamashi, as he was now called, donned a red long sleeved shirt under a leather vest. He also had brown pants and tan boots. His kite shield was strapped to his back, and his sword to his hip. He also donned a pair of black gloves. He kept his hair and eye color the same from the beginning of the game. Not seeing a need to change it anyways. Personality Background Born with his twin sister Inori, Takashi had a very good life for the most part. Takashi was the typical overprotective brother since quite a few guys tried to date his sister in the past. However, Takashi was generally not a kid people hung around due to his constant arguments with other kids. The reason he bickered so much was his somewhat short temper and how differently he thought from everyone else. Kids around the area where Takashi lived tended to think before leaping while Takashi was a, "Shoot first, ask questions later." type of guy. His spontaneous attitude annoyed many others and eventually left him all alone. Through this spontaneous attitude, Takashi has learned a lot from his mistakes and grown from it. Despite his jolly attitude and his constant smiles he gives his friends, Takashi, feels very alone. In reality, Takashi has learned the hei hu quan style, or the Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist style, from his father for self defense. This gives Takashi an edge over many other Warriors in SAO due to this martial arts style that consists of extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and a unique fist position. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilites Skills Buffs * Air Grab - Allows Tamashi the ability to easily catch thrown or airborne objects * Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting neon-violet glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members and boost all of their stats by 2% with each attack given. Lasts for 10 minutes before switching to a cooldown for the same amount of time. * Vitality/Apathy - One-handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut''' (上段斬り, Joudan Giri?) - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail'- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% Physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave' (セレーション・ウェーブ, Serēshon Uēbu) - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Deadly Sins' (デッドリー・シンズ, Deddorī shinzu) - (7-hit combo) *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *Raging Storm (4-hit combo) The user aims two strong attacks towards the targets chest before changing their target area towards the targets knees and quickly stabbing below their guard. Dragon *Tail Sweep (1-hit strike) The user feigns a heavy sword slash to the targets upper torso before sweeping their target off their feet with the users sword. Any armor on the target works against them as this skill deals more damage depending on how heavy the target is. *Brutality (2-hit combo) The user charges towards the target before sweeping them off their feet with the blunt side of their sword. After the target falls flat on their face, the user simples the target through the back. The user will continued to keep the target impaled, leaving their prey immobilized beneath them. *Fire Charge (1-hit strike) The user suddenly bursts forward with incredible speed before slamming their sword into the targets abdomen for increased damage. *Ripper (1-hit strike) The user aims for an appendage on the target before precisely slashing at it in an attempt to cleave the targets arm or leg off. Can decapitate as well, but decapitation may kill the target. *Dragon's Wrath (7-hit combo) The user becomes enraged before kicking the target once with both legs in a whirlwind-like motion, creating a small stun. The user then proceeds to slash the target twice with two heavy attacks to the targets chest. After this, the user will sidestep the targets counter attack to get behind them. Once behind the target, the user will kick the targets legs inwards, causing them to drop to their knees. Finally, the finishing blow is decided by the user, being either their sword driven through the targets back, or a clean decapitation. Kite Shield *Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. *Guard - (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. *Push - (1-hit strike) A bash that then uses the entire weight behind the shield to push the enemy away, inducing a knockback. *Slam Metal - (2-hit combo) Beats two attack into the enemy to induce a knockback. *Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. Martial Arts *'Embracer' - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *'Senda' (閃打センダ, Senda, lit. "Flash Hit") - a basic «Martial Arts» thrusting skill. *'Gengetsu' (弦月ゲンゲツ, Gengetsu, lit. "Crescent Moon") - a backflip kick technique *Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. *Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *Meteor Fall - (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *Meteor Break (7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle *Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, Tamashi can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. *Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. *Ligament Shred - (1-hit strike) A mid-level skill that imbues power into Tamashi's claw-hands. He then grips the enemy's joints and rips, causing bleed and disabling the limbs. *Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) Imbues Tamashi's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues Tamashi's elbow with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues Tamashi's knee with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Charged Claw - (1-hit strike) Imbues Tamashi's claw attack with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Whirling Feet - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks *Rising Uppercut – (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. *Deep Impact - (1-hit AOE strike) Tamashi bunches up his muscles before leaping upwards. After this he plummets back down with his fist, ready before slamming his hand into the ground while landing. This action creates a fairly large shockwave that forces any nearby players or mobs backwards and deals damage to any that fall over or flung away. The closer a target is to the shockwave, the greater the force. *Power Hit - (1-hit strike) After Tamashi has accumulated 300 damage on the targets, he can unleash one powerful strike from their fist. This skill also replaces critical hits for him. Synchronization Dawn Abilities Dusk Abilities Quotes * Even though they seem like rivals, Calder and Tamashi actually are best friends. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Remnants of Light